The Imaging and Microscopy Facility offers Kaplan Comprehensive Cancer Center members opportunities to use advanced technologies in biology and in biomolecular medicine, and to expand their research in these areas. The resource is headed by Dr. Arturo Zychlinsky who has directed confocal microscopy since 1995. State-of-the-art imaging equipment and the necessary computing resources for analyzing and displaying these images are provided, as well as support for education each user in the proper use of the instrumentation and routine maintenance. Since this shared resource obviates the servicing and maintenance of these expensive instruments in individual laboratories it has been extremely helpful and cost-effective for all Kaplan Comprehensive Cancer Center members.